comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-05-03 - Mr. Summers in the Library With a Book
=Location Description= Library - X-Mansion - North Salem While not necessarily the largest, this library is none the less an impressive one. Entering reveals books, a good many of books. They are all shelved neatly in heavy bookcase rows, or along the tall shelved walls. There are no windows in most of this area, but it is well lighted. Step stools and ladders can be found tucked here and there, for not everything is within easy reach. There are some windows at the far end, and this area is clearly for study. Not only are there long tables with plenty of chairs, but computers are lined against a wall as well. It's above the computers that there are windows with thick, rolling blinds. There is little view of the grounds to be had here. The atmosphere is hushed at the best of times. * Players ** Andrea ** Scott Summers * Exits ** Main Wing - X-Mansion Scott Summers This young man is easily 6'3" but still appears youthful. His brown hair is cut short, and parted in the middle, hanging down to his ear and with a swept back look likely from the number of times the guy runs his hand through his hair. His face is long with a narrow nose. His eyes are hidden by strange, thick red sunglasses which are really made from a ruby-quartz. His expression is usually serious or withdrawn, but when he smiles it changes his appearance from young-20s to late-teen. He is built though not overly bulky. This man certainly has a set of arms on him and a muscled back and chest, which is shown off by the ribbed black, sleeveless top he wears. It fits him snugly, revealing the possibility of a six pack as well. Hanging on his lean hips is a pair of worn blue jeans. The top his tucked into the jeans and a black leather belt loops through the belt loops, a silver buckle on the front. He wears heavy duty black combat boots. They appear scuffed up and as if they have seen much better days. Andrea Ann Tellierra Tall for a woman, this young lady stands just shy of six feet when in flats, and has a mature enough look and curves most would take her for her late teens, just under twenty years of age. She has a long, full mane of lustrous raven black hair which tumbles smoothly down to frame her face, over her shoulders and down to mid-back. Her face is a natural oval with high cheekbones, full lips, a narrow pert nose and raven dark sculpted eyebrows over deep crystal blue eyes framed by long dark eyelashes. Her neck is gracefully slim, shoulders broad but natural for her height, lending balance to her toned and trim unfairly hourglass figure. When she speaks, it is a warm, cultured soprano tone with clean diction. To be honest, this young woman is gorgeous, the sort of looks one would associate with (non-anorexic) supermodels and actresses. Say, isn't she familiar? Currently this young woman is dressed in what can only be described as a private school uniform of modest nature. A navy single-breasted blazer with a school crest embroidered on the left breast pocket covers most of her torso, a crisp white collared silk blouse peeking out around her neck, a crimson silk scarf about her neck as a tie. Peeking out from beneath the hip-length edge of the jacket is a knee-length tartan plaid pleated skirt. White knee-high stockings cover her legs, and shiny black patent leather mary jane flats cover her feet. She carries a smallish black leather backpack, usually on one shoulder, a flat 'smartphone' in a pouch on that strap. =Begin Scene= The light in the library is bright enough to read by without being blinding. Surrounded by bookcases, Scott is sitting on the floor and leaning up against a wall. He has a book before him, one leg stretched out and the other bent at the knee so he can rest the book against his thigh as he reads it. This hides the title of the book from normal view. Finished with her own classes today, including now her long-distance learning course, Andrea Tellierra should already be heading home, or waiting for the car to arrive to take her home for the evening. But Andrea instead called Jerry - her guardian - and asked to stay a little while longer. She would like to look through the Professor's library for a bit. A tad suspicious, Jerry nevertheless saw nothing wrong with the request, and has granted it. The car will come for her when she is ready. The door to the library opens, and the tall raven-haired young woman strolls in, offering a nod and a little wave to Scott if he should look up at her entrance. Otherwise, she makes a reasonable pretext of walking over to the shelves, looking across titles as if seeking a book on a particular subject. Few here yet know that Andrea would never have need of doing such a thing. It's not something she advertises. A lifetime's habit keeps her low-key about it. Scott does glance up when the door opens and then back down to his book, then back up when he realizes who it is. He smiles a bit, but doesn't interrupt your browsing." Instead, returning to his own reading. He is casually dressed still but at least clean. Even if his clothes look about ready to fall apart as reported by the couple of thread-bare potential holes in his jeans. As Andrea draws a bit closer along the shelves of the library, she ventures softly, "Good evening. Good book?" in a conversational tone. Really, the young woman is an excellent actress, with little in the way of overt tells that she seems to have gone out of her way to encounter Scott like this. Good thing /he/ isn't a telepath. Of course, Andrea's unique sensory experience allows her to read the pages of the book that are open, and quite rapidly as well. She cannot see the spine, as it is shielded by Scott's leg, which has its own energy signature - as does all living human tissue - and 'futzes' her ability to read the light energy reflecting from the book's spine. Scott glances up once more which you can tell by the tilt of his head. You may or may not sense something strange about his glasses, the material is strange. "Ah, so far. It's a history on some of the Tibetan Dalama's and their responsibilities." The page you scanned addresses the powers of the Jassak Dalamas, and that they weren't only religious leaders but also dealt with the administrative and financial affairs as well as civil lawsuits and taxation in their own territories. "That sounds interesting." Andrea offers, and it does. Or rather, she can see how others would find it interesting, although she would only to a limited degree. Informative, yes. But the subject matter is not something that would draw her in. If she can manage to find a book on radio frequency communications, aside from the textbooks for her distance learning course, that would be very interesting to her. "The Professor mentioned you were attending college courses? Have you decided on a major yet?" she inquires. All purely conversational. Really. Raising a hand to rub the back of his neck when you say that sounds interesting, "I suppose, for me it is." Then nods at your question. "Empire State University, some on campus and some online courses. Secondary Education major with a minor in English." And his smile becomes less shy, "I'm going to become a teacher here when I graduate." Not 'he wants to', but 'he is'. Sheer confidence and pride at the thought of working here. "Given your feelings for the Professor, that seems like an ideal path for you, I'd say. And I'd dare say he is likely quite honored by it." Most men like the Professor would be. She remembers vividly Scott's statement that the Professor saved his life. She may not be sure of the circumstances, but she is sure of what that meant to Scott, and pretty sure of what it means to the Professor as well. Andrea really does come off with a degree of wisdom and maturity that belies the rumors of her youth, and she looks old enough to carry it off too, which is disconcerting to some. "I really don't know what I'd major in, if I were in college now. So many things interest me. But I know I want it to be more than merely theater or performing arts. I want to do something more with my life than just what I have already done." Scott nods at that, "I'm glad to hear you are still planning to attend college. I watched a few of your movies when The Professor said you were coming to Xavier's. I think you have talent. Do you enjoy it, the acting?" He sounds politely curious. Scott isn't your typical boy. From the tilt of his face he seems to always be looking at your face. If he wasn't wearing those thick glasses he would likely be speaking while looking you in the eyes. He appears very direct and polite. Andrea noticed that about Scott the day they met, her first day of classes on campus. Scott looks at her eyes, her face, not lower. Not many guys do that. Even most adult males find their eyes drawn elsewhere with Andrea these days, and she notices every one of them. So it makes Scott stand out. Maybe that's why she wants to talk to him? Get to know him? "Thank you. Yes, I enjoy the acting. I admit, it is much of all I have ever known, but I do enjoy it. I like meeting new people, learning new things, seeing new places. And putting myself into the heart and mind of someone else feels ... enriching." Andrea offers. She definitely isn't like most would expect such a rich, famous girl to be. Scott grins, "It sounds exciting." He closes the book, actually giving you his full attention without potential distraction. "I've heard of actors going from the camera to the stage, or turn themselves into successful businessmen or women. You seem to want to do something completely new and different though," referencing back to your comment about not wanting to go into merely theater or performing arts. When Scott stands it is a smooth motion. "What sort of things interest you right now?" Andrea seems to bask a bit in the real and interested attention, perhaps not having expected it would be so easy to connect with Scott as this. She nods at his words, but considers her answer for a bit before she tries to speak. "Well, many things interest me. Languages. Travel. People. History. Technology. Radio, for instance. Most of all, people. I'd like to find a way to help others, as part of my 'job', whatever that may become." No wonder she's someone the Professor has taken a shine to, inviting here despite the challenges to the secrecy and safety to the school, if this is who she is at such a young age. "I like listening to the radio, though I heard of communications radio being a hobby for a number of people. What sort of technology?" Scott has his moments. This seems to be one of the lighter ones. Though the grin had faded, a smile remains. "Are you interested in community service at all? Volunteer work?" "My interest is actually more in the actual science and technology of radio communications. Everything from computer wifi to ham radio to satellite microwave transmissions to radio and television air broadcasts." Andrea offers. And isn't that a rather odd interest for the girl given her background? She smiles warmly and nods. "I am interested in community service and volunteer work. I have done some, though sometimes security concerns get in the way of doing more hands-on efforts. But I have enjoyed it when I've had the chance." A light chuckle. "I'll leave the science to you then. You seem to know what you are talking about." Scott then becomes thoughtful for a few moments, the book tapping against the side of his leg idily. "We should be able to arrange something for community service. Keeping your attendence a secret would be the most difficult thing about it, so it couldn't be officially sponsored by the school. I can speak with The Professor if you would like about it." Well, Andrea doesn't yet know what she's talking about, but she's learning. And she has good reason for it, even if it seems out of character with what Scott knows thus far about her. But her smile warms by a degree at his offer of speaking to the Professor about a community service project for her. She loves talking to the Professor and isn't intimidated by him at all, but she finds it rather endearing that Scott would want to stand up and help her with something when they really have just met. "It could be really fun. I wouldn't mind sponsoring it, but if I do so it'll draw a lot more attention than I necessarily want. If I could manage a better disguise that would hold up while working and sweating, I'd do Habitat for Humanity efforts under an alias. But something would be nice. Especially if one or two of my new friends could come along." "I believe there are some services like that in New York City. Not all of them have cameras and such at them. I'm sure something can be arranged. I'll double check with The Professor on the details. Just let me know if any dates are really bad for you." Scott doesn't seem to mind you inviting friends. "I thought about seeing if I could convince Jono and Bobby to come as well. Not that Bobby would do much work," he admits. "He is...easily distracted." Scott will likely yell at Bobby more than once. Andrea has noticed this about Bobby, and grins impishly at the thought. "I would enjoy it, if Jonothon could come along. Though he might prefer to stay home. He often doesn't feel like mixing with others who don't understand, and I do not enjoy making him uncomfortable." See? Andrea really does care about others and consider their feelings. "I will be sure to let you know about any date conflicts. I promise." Andrea keeps herself keenly aware of her schedule. She'd have to, as busy as she gets. "He needs to get out some. This is a retreat, but hiding doesn't solve anything. I believe Jono is stronger than he lets on, even to himself, just have faith in him." Scott then nods, "Then it is settled. Do you want me to just drop you a notice in your school e-mail?" "I agree that he is stronger, and I do have faith in him. But I do not enjoy making him uncomfortable. He is a friend." Andrea didn't say he shouldn't be pushed, merely that if she pushed at him she wouldn't enjoy it. But she nods. "An email would be fine." Of course, he could always just tell her in person. They're on the same campus nearly every day. But she won't push. He might prefer email for the details to be conveyed. "You are a good person Andrea. I'm glad Jonothan has you as a friend." Then, as if remembering where the two of you are, "Were you looking for anything specific? We have a wide selection here, and you can also access e-books through an online site." Andrea smiles and shrugs her shoulders. "I was looking to see what the Professor had on hand regarding radio technology. It looks like the 'cupboard' is bare, as it were. But that's OK. I'll just check the bibliography on my textbooks and order a few things from Amazon or something." 'Cause see, she came in here more to meet and talk to Scott than anything else. And that, it does seem, she has accomplished. "I'm glad that Jonothon has accepted me as a friend. I know it's hard for him." "I should really take some time to speak with him. I'll make sure to do so by this weekend." Scott then heads toward the computers, "Here, let me show you something." He shows you an online library that has e-books that you can read the full versions of for no cost. "Xavier's has a membership to the site, so you can enjoy anything from this site as well." You will notice that the e-books are downloadable. "I can borrow books from the Empire State Unveristy Library if they have something of interest to you." Mr. Helpful. And Mr. Clueless. Andrea seems to admire and appreciate the helpful aspect, and doesn't seem to mind or be bothered by the clueless one, perhaps because she as at that age where it is easier to just crush secretly and quietly on unattainable hunky guys without having to worry about the guys picking up on it and wanting to do anything about it. In Andrea's case, that'd be problematic on several levels best left unexplored. "Oh." she offers softly, sitting as directed and flipping through the site, seeing what Scott has uncovered. "This is really good. So I can put these on my phone and take them home." And so she runs a few searches, refines them, and downloads two, then a third further down. "These should do for now. Thank you, Scott." She beams up at him happily. It is good to be the hero. Every girl needs one. If only Andrea knew the truth. Perhaps she will learn some day just how heroic Scott is. "Not a problem." And a brief touch/pat to your shoulder, he then picks his book back up. "Let me know if you need anything else. I better go finish my own homework in the meantime." Though he isn't thinking book work, he is thinking training. "Alright. I wouldn't want to keep you from that. Thank you again." Andrea offers, still smiling. She downloads the books, then hooks up her phone and downloads them from the computer to her phone for transport home. Then she logs off the computer and gathers her things, making a quick phone call to summon the incognito car that will take her home to Long Island for the night. And if she should notice Scott making his way down towards underground rooms she cannot actually perceive into, she will keep it to herself. She is aware that such places exist here, and what at least one of them is. But she has promised not to pry. In due time, she will learn, she is sure.